Luz de Inverno
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Presos na neve exatamente no meio de lugar nenhum... O que fazer? (Dedicado á Lilaclynx - Chrno&Rosette fluff extremo...)


**Notas da Autora: Diabéticos, não leiam! Não quero me responsabilizar pela morte de ninguém! XD**

**Ficzinho escrito para a Lila-chan, minha mommy querida e amada e também minha beta! Por isso esse fic saiu sem a betagem dela, perdoem eventuais errinhos, okay? Autora agradecida!**

**Isso está uma semana atrasado mas... Feliz aniversário mommy Isso saiu estupidamente meloso, dramático, açucarado e bobo, mas o que posso eu fazer? (reescrever tudo? Como tempo que tenho? Pphhh...)**

**Nunca me imaginei escrevendo algo assim... Mas com vocês...**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Luz de Inverno**

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Ótimo!" Furiosa, Rosette bateu as mãos abertas sobre o volante do carro. "Simplesmente ótimo! Irmã Kate tinha que nos mandar em uma missão justamente _hoje_, não é? Tinha que nevar justamente _hoje_, não é!"

A irmã havia mandado Rosette e Chrno a mais um missão de exorcismo naquele dia de inverno. Fora um demônio fácil de liquidar, um pouco de água benta e uma gospel haviam resolvido, mas agora a dupla enfrentava outro problema. Durante a tarde, a jovem Militia vira na previsão do tempo que nevaria... Ela só não esperava que fosse nevar _tanto_.

O carro não conseguia sair do lugar, e não havia como voltar à pé, pois, até o momento, a neve alcançava a altura da coxa de Rosette, e isso significava mais ou menos a cintura de Chrno: morreriam congelados antes de chegarem ao meio do caminho.

"Você não pode usar suas asas para nos levar voando?" Implorou ela ao garoto no banco ao lado do seu.

Ele carranqueou. "Não vou gastar a sua alma em algo tão inútil."

"Que droga, Chrno!" Ela reclamou, apoiando as costas bruscamente contra o encosto do banco. "Estamos presos aqui! _Faça alguma coisa_!" Segurou-o pelos ombros.

Ele pareceu magoado. Olhou pelo vidro da frente e fixou o olhar em um ponto qualquer no meio da neve. "Perdoe-me, Rosette. Se quiser, posso tentar abrir caminho através da neve..."

"Não!" Ela o soltou, preocupada. "Sinto muito, Chrno, estou tão nervosa. Acabei descontando na pessoa errada."

Ele sorriu, mas havia uma pontada de tristeza no sorriso. "Então eu não sou apenas um fardo para você, Rosette? Não sou apenas um remédio amargo que você tem que engolir?"

"Claro que não!"

Desta vez ele sorriu de verdade.

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

"Verdade ou desafio?" Perguntou ela, começando a ficar tonta e sonolenta.

"Desafio." O tédio era tanto que até mesmo ele começava a sentir os efeitos do sono. Ainda não parara de nevar.

"Desafio você a nos tirar daqui." Chrno deu um suspiro de desânimo. Já era a quinta vez que ela pedia isso.

"Já me desafiou a fazer isso antes, Rosette, a porta nem ao menos está abrindo."

"Nesse caso, eu tenho o direito de te perguntar uma verdade, não é?" Ele se perguntou se ela fazia isso de propósito ou se estava tão cansada que esquecia que aquele diálogo já havia se repetido cinco vezes. "Certo, vamos ver..." Afundou o hábito até a altura dos olhos. "Qual é a sua flor favorita?"

Ele pensou um pouco. "Cravos, eu acho." Declarou. "Gosto do aroma dessa flor. Minha vez, verdade ou desafio, Rosette?"

"Verdade. Tanto faz, contanto que me tire desse tédio!" Bocejou e esticou os braços para frente, espreguiçando-se.

"O que você pretende fazer quando derrotarmos... Aion?" Proferiu a última palavra olhando para os flocos de neve que caíam do outro lado da janela, como se visse o antigo companheiro em cada um deles.

Ela começou a pensar. Derrotar Aion significava resgatar Joshua, o que fora seu objetivo por mais de quatro anos. Nunca parara para pensar o que faria depois. Supunha que iria continuar como Militia – ou se tornaria a médica que sonhara ser quando criança? A primeira opção lhe pareceu mais atraente, mas não ponderou muito sobre isso. Estava tão cansada que pensar começou a lhe dar dor de cabeça.

Mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: o que quer que fizesse, queria que Chrno estivesse com ela. Parecia-lhe de certa forma assustador pensar que ele, que fora sua '_sombra_' por tantos anos, pudesse abandoná-la quando Aion não fosse mais uma ameaça.

"Tantas coisas... Dar um jeito de pagar um médico que cure a doença de Joshua - reunir o resto dos apóstolos – banir os demônios remanescentes – treinar Azmaria até que ela fique forte e..." Mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu também queria... Permanecer com o Chrno... Não quero que vá embora."

Ele deu um sorriso. 

Ela o encarou, esperando uma resposta. "E você, Chrno, o que vai fazer?"

"Você não perguntou verdade ou desafio, Rosette"

"É verdade, mas não importa – iríamos acabar em verdade de qualquer forma, que diferença faz?" Ela deu de ombros, e depois bocejou novamente.

Ele riu. Ela estava mesmo fazendo de propósito

"Fico pensando, Chrno, será que você irá embora quando tudo tiver acabado? Será que está aqui apenas por que os nossos objetivos coincidem desta vez?" Ela falou em tom grave dessa vez. Olhou-o nos olhos pedindo uma resposta sincera - aquilo era algo que realmente a preocupava. E ele notou isso.

"Rosette, eu --"

"Eu gosto... Gosto do Chrno." Admitiu ela, sonolenta. Corou levemente quando o demônio arregalou os olhos.

O que ele sentia? Surpresa? Não, já desconfiava dos sentimentos da garota, embora não esperava que ela fosse dizê-los. Raiva? Não, muito pelo contrário. Estava, sim, feliz, mas também tinha medo.

"Eu também... Gosto da Rosette." Quando o rosto dela se iluminou, ele completou, grave. "Mas, uma humana e um demônio jamais poderão ficar juntos."

O sorriso dela já havia desaparecido quase por completo quando ela inquiriu, surpresa: "Por que não?"

"É uma lei, Rosette, eu sei, todo mundo sabe."

"Pela lei da ordem da Magdala, uma exorcista jamais poderia se aliar a um demônio também."

"Não me refiro a esse tipo de lei Rosette, mas a uma outra, muito mais forte. É uma lei que está implantada no fundo de cada ser, tão forte que seria necessária uma revolução para quebrá-la." Ele manteve os olhos baixos enquanto falava, mas foi obrigado a levantar a cabeça quando ela segurou sua mão forte.

"Vai desistir por isso? Não gostaria de mudar esta lei... junto comigo?"

_Agora_ ele estava surpreso. Era um sonho, era impossível. Mas ele queria acreditar, pois em um sonho tudo pode ser exatamente do jeito que se quer. Queria causar essa revolução, se isso significasse permanecer ao lado dela e aproveitar o que podiam daquela liberdade proibida.. Chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas ela foi mais rápida:

"N- não será por muito tempo..." Ela gaguejou, segurando o relógio que selava seu contrato. "Sei que a vida humana não passa de um instante para você, Chrno, mas, eu..."

"Não diga isso." Interrompeu ele, com austeridade. "Já disse que não pretendo viver mais que você. Se você partir, nada terá me sobrado no mundo... Nada, a não ser meu mundo de lembranças e uma eternidade de arrependimento."

Se entreolharam.

Sorriram.

Chrno entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, e Rosette apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Neve lhe dava sono e ela estava cansada, ele também estava. Apoiou a cabeça sobre a dela e ambos adormeceram, felizes.

_"Que não seja eterno, posto que é chama_

_Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure."_

_Vinicius de Moraes – Soneto da Fidelidade._

**OOOooo§oooOOO**

**Se esconde E aí?**

**Curtiram? Detestaram? Me digam para que eu possa melhorar, okay o.o"? Mas critiquem com respeito e sem perder a linha, ah e na da de linguajar de baixo calão u.u**

**Kissu e obrigada por lerem o/**


End file.
